Midnight Serenade
by Flibber T. Gibbet
Summary: It was a very nice way to fall asleep, Naruto mused, having someone sing to you.


Midnight Serenade

Flibber T. Gibbet

Rated: K

Disclaimer: Personally, I think this is adding insult to injury. I KNOW that I don't own Naruto. I mean, Itachi really killed his clan, and he and Sasuke aren't competing for Naruto's affections (I've fallen in love with ItaNaru, but SasuNaru is still my OTP)... And every time I want to make a contribution to this wonderful fandom I have to state that I don't own Naruto? That's just low... But, I don't own Naruto...

And I don't own the song. "Iris" belongs to the Goo Goo Dolls...

Warnings: SasuNaru, clichés, possible OOCness, and bad writing! Nothing much...

Notes: This is my pitiful attempt at a birthday fic for the lovely **InuyashasEars**. I know it's really early and all... Hope you appreciate the thought!

I heard this song and the image of Sasuke singing to Naruto came to me and wouldn't leave. And once again, I've done a decent idea injustice. But the lyrics fit them perfectly. In my opinion. Read them and tell me what you think!

Read and hopefully enjoy!

* * *

It was a very nice way to fall asleep, Naruto mused, having someone sing to you. He wondered if, once upon at time, his parents had sung him to sleep. Closing his eyes tightly against the bittersweet thought, he tried to focus on the voice he was hearing. It was a surprisingly talented voice, slightly husky and almost unbearably sweet. 

It was also very familiar.

He crawled cross his bed to the open window gingerly, as if any sudden movements wound shatter the delicacy of the night. As he reached the window, the singing became clearer, and he paused, listening intently to the words that were drifting lazily through the open glass.

"_And I'd give up forever to touch you_

_'Cause I know that you feel me somehow_

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_

_And I don't want to go home right now"_

Curiosity killed the cat, and it almost did the same to Naruto. He _had_ to look out the window and see if dreams really came true. He had to see if it really was _him_ singing outside Naruto's window. If it really was—

"Sasuke." Naruto barely breathed the name out loud, but Sasuke must have heard his name float down on a breeze, because he looked up at the blonde with searching eyes and continued his midnight serenade with greater intensity.

"_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am"_

It really was Sasuke down there, singing what could be considered a romantic song to his best friend. But what did it mean? Was it a joke? Was it Sasuke's attempt at a confession? Naruto knew exactly what he wanted it to mean, but how great was the difference between fantasy and reality?

"_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am"_

Things had been different between Sasuke and Naruto, after the Uchiha had come back from the Sound Village. Their old friendship was something that could never be reached again, so they settled for the next best thing – something more, that neither would admit. If there was a fine line between hate and love, then there was a finer line between friendship and love for Sasuke and Naruto.

"_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming_

_Or the moment of truth in your lies_

_When everything feels like the movies_

_Yeah, you'd bleed just to know you're alive"_

Sasuke sang in a soft clear voice tinged with a lingering hesitance. This impulse of his could still very easily backfire in his face. He was unsure as to whether the intense look on Naruto's face was one of pain or deep thought. He was also unsure as what the hell possessed him to sing outside the dobe's window in the middle of the night, under the light of a full moon. For all he knew, he could have a terrible voice and be making Naruto's ears tremble in agony. But the song fit them perfectly. And this could be his only chance...

"_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am"_

How does one respond when his longtime friend and secret crush abruptly pops up and decides to sing outside his window? Other than faint with shock, that is. Because according to Sasuke's pleading eyes, it was his turn to do something. But what? So he did the first thing he could think of – he opened his windows completely. Stepping aside, he left it up to Sasuke to accept his invitation and come in or leave and let life continue as it had been. Before the midnight serenade.

But life would refuse to stay the same, no matter what Sasuke chose.

A dark silhouette flew against a darker sky. He landed softly on the windowsill, waiting for anything. The song, _their_ song, had paused, leaving a tentative silence in its wake. Sasuke stepped forward and his raised hand ghosted over Naruto's lips. A brief smile crossed their faces. Maybe it was all worth it in the end.

Naruto crawled back into his bed and lay on his side, blue eyes shimmering with a restrained hope in the milky light. Silently, Sasuke followed the blonde and perched on the sagging edge. As he had brushed the younger teen's lips, Sasuke softly touched his golden hair. Cerulean eyes fluttered close behind tanned eyelids.

"_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am"_

Letting a content sigh escape his lips, Sasuke crawled under the orange covers next to his most important person, holding loosely like a much loved teddy bear. Tenderly, he sang to Naruto until his breathing evened with slumber.

"_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am"_

* * *

Well... if this deserves a review, please review. This is my one year anniversary on this site (and we're still in love!), so this is also partially a tribute to that... 

Are they too OOC? I really love this song, but I don't think I did it justice...

I'm sorry!

Also, anyone who is willing to help me in geometry, please email me, or leave me a way to contact you in a review. Because my parents are obsessing with my GPA and I need a freakishly high grade to become valedictorian... Which is still four frickin years away!

And any book or fanfic recommendations would be loved and adored, whichever one you choose... I can't find anything! Maybe it's just me...

Maybe I should stop spending so much time on these notes and work on my fic writing instead!

Anyway, happy birthday **IE**!

**her** bashful uke


End file.
